


Magic in Excelsis

by Ssaigexx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hakyeon is a prince, Hakyeon is very sassy and Hongbin just want to exist, Hongbin is a mage, I think it is more frienemies to lovers tbh, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, This story is gonna have more humor and fluff than angst, author loves dragons so there will be quite a few of them, i hope you all like magical beasts because they will be in this story, so the chapter titles will be a bit silly sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaigexx/pseuds/Ssaigexx
Summary: When Lee Hongbin accepted a summons from the high court, he was expecting a simple quest such as retrieving an ancient scroll or fighting off a beast.What he wasn’t expecting was a sword wielding prince who would not leave unless Hongbin could win in a duel against him.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	1. Pigeons should not be couriers but at least the Hall of Starlight is cool

The flutter of feathered wings and a sudden weight upon his shoulder was not what Hongbin had expected to occur during his journey across a sunlit meadow, yet he could hardly bring himself to feel surprised at the event. Perched on his left shoulder was a plump gray pigeon, head twisting this way and that to to inspect his features. Recognizing it got the right person, the bird preened, chest feathers fluffing in pride. 

Hongbin let out an amused huff at that. Trust a pigeon to congratulate itself for something so simple. 

The gray bird extended one of its legs, on which a small piece of parchment was rolled and tied with a small string. After removing the delivery, the pigeon settled itself down onto his shoulder for a well deserved nap. Unfurling what turned out to be a letter, he began to read:

  
  
  


_ To the Spell-Sword Lee Hongbin, _

_ The high court officially summons you to a meeting between Kingdoms in regards to a difficult problem the courts have come across. The meeting will take place in four days at noon in the Hall of Starlight.  _

_ We await your response in due time. May the heavens watch and guide you and may your abilities aid you in your journey. _

_ With humble thanks, _

_ The High Court of the Kingdom of Excelsis _

  
  
  


Hongbin read the letter with slowly widening eyes, then read it again just to be sure. He let out a heaving sigh and had to consciously remind himself not to rip the letter into shreds right where he stood, as that would be littering. Not even a month ago he had gone on a quest for the court to retrieve some dusty old spell book that was guarded by a naga who wanted nothing more than to read and study spells in peace. Truly a dream to aspire to. In the end, he had no choice but to fight her for the book, even though he felt shitty doing it. Famous Spell-Sword or not, rejecting a quest ordered by the High Court could mean anything from jail time to execution. 

A soft coo interrupted Hongbin from his thoughts. 

“I can’t believe they sent a fucking courier pigeon.” He grumbled beneath his breath. Honestly, didn’t these court officials realize they can send letters quicker and easier with magic? He likes swords and daggers as much as the next person but magic is just as important and useful. 

Glancing around, Hongbin found a soft patch of grass and sat down to write a response, the courier pigeon letting out an irritated coo from being jostled from its nap. Shaking his head in amusement, he settled the small animal onto a bunched up section of his cloak, effectively giving the bird a bed. 

Reaching into his messenger bag, he retrieved a small piece of parchment along with his quill and ink pot. 

  
  
  


_ To the High Court officials of the Kingdom of Excelsis, _

_ I agree to appear as long as my usual accommodations and requirements are met. This humble mage thanks you for the opportunity. I will arrive at the castle doors the morning of the meeting. _

_ May the heavens watch and guide you and may your abilities aid you in your pursuits. _

_ With well wishes, _

_ Lee Hongbin _

  
  


He set the letter aside to let the ink dry, bringing out his lunch rations in the meantime. As he eats he ponders what this meeting could possibly be about. Is he to slay some vicious beast? Or perhaps he will be thrown into a dank, dark cave in order to retrieve some special artifact. Either way, he had no choice so he may as well make the most of it. No matter what quest they could possibly send him on, he only knows he better get something out of it. The ruffle of feathers brought him from his thoughts and he turned to his small companion, tying the response letter to its little leg.

He gave the bird some crumbs from his lunch before watching it fly off into the distance. Slowly, he gathered his bags and set off in the same direction.

~~~

Travel into the Kingdom of Excelsis was usually fairly easy but for some reason, there were delays ranging from cart traffic to a detour caused by a slumbering hippogriff who decided it was a good idea to take a nap on a major road in the middle of the day. It wasn’t the beast that delayed Hongbin, rather it was a variety of “adventurers” who thought they could take on a full grown hippogriff with daggers and short swords. Long story short, the adventurers had wounded prides and empty money pouches while Hongbin’s pockets were feeling quite full. 

Sometimes it really paid to have a knack for befriending and fighting creatures of all kinds. Though, he figures he has Lee Jaehwan to thank for that.

Speaking of Lee Jaehwan, as he turns a bend in the road, the familiar voice of his friend greets him. Or rather, his friends loud yelling and a disgruntled looking traveler greets him.

“What do you mean they look cheap?!,” Jaehwan yells, “These potions are made with home-grown herbs and elf magic!” He is attempting to thrust a few bottles of said potion into the traveler’s arms. Since when did Jae become a traveling merchant?

The victim of his verbal assault looks about ready to cry so Hongbin figures he should step in.

“Lee Jaehwan, surely you don’t think yelling and screaming like a banshee is a good sales pitch?,” he asks, clapping Jaehwan on the shoulder, “And how is he supposed to know it’s of elvish quality if you cover your cute little ears?”

The blonde elf immediately rounds on him, allowing the poor traveler to make his escape with a grateful look thrown in Hongbin’s direction.

“Lee Hongbin! If you call my ears cute one more time I will curse you and all of your future children!”

Hongbin laughs at that, “We both know that’s not likely.”

Jaehwan huffs, “Why? Because you like men or because you can counter curses with magic? Don’t forget who taught you those abilities in the first place!”, he leaned closer to Hongbin’s ear, giving Hongbin the vague sense he was going to regret making fun of Jaehwan’s ears. ”And who exactly was it that made you realize you like men?”

Hongbin’s face flushes pink, and he stammers for a response. He tends to say stupid things when he is embarrassed and this time is no different:

“It wasn’t just you! I also had a thing for Wonshik too!” As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them, because Jaehwan immediately bursts into laughter. Extremely loud and obnoxious laughter if you asked Hongbin. Completely unwarranted and rude laughter.

Seeing his best friend again brought him back to the past and when they had first met.

~~~

When Lee Hongbin was 16, he met Lee Jaehwan at his village's library. He would spend his free time there reading books about magical beasts and artifacts and he would often ask the owner for spell books as well. Through those books, Hongbin learned the basics of magic; most were small elemental spells such as how to create a small flame at the tip of your finger or how to make small flowers and herbs grow. Eventually, he even learned some minor healing magic as well (this helped with paper cuts he would get from the old texts).

With such frequent visits, librarians began to recognize him and would often spark up conversations before returning to his work. Eventually, the old man offered Hongbin a job at the library. It paid the same as his current but sorting books sure beat tending to livestock so he took the offer. His parents certainly weren’t thrilled, his father especially. 

“What honor is there in being a librarian anyway?” His father had said one night at dinner, “Dusty old books will get you nowhere in life, son. You should go back to tending the livestock, it’s a man’s job.”

Hongbin snorted at that, “A man’s job, huh? What’s so manly about it? The sweat, the mud, or the shit?” His mother nudged his foot in admonishment beneath the table while his father shook his head with a scoff, disappointed and angry. Hongbin didn’t care. He had never liked his father or his conservative world views. They had always had a strained relationship but this night drove it home.

“Do you really think those little spells will get you anywhere in the world?” His father asked, voice laced with irritation, “They won’t. Field work or a trade job is the only way to make good money in this Gods-forsaken world.”

Hongbin huffed and leaned back in the dining chair, crossing his arms. 

“Last time I checked, life isn’t just about money. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life here, in this tired, run-down little village.” He let out a sharp, frustrated laugh, “I want to travel the lands! I want to see the world and meet all the people and creatures along the way.”

“But you won’t have money for inns or for a home to settle down in. Wouldn’t it be difficult?” His mother spoke up finally, concern filling her tone.

“Maybe, but I would be happy. If I stay I’ll only be wasting my potential, I-“

“What potential?” His father interrupted, “That shitty magic you do? You won’t get anywhere without an actual master to teach you.” He let out an unamused chuckle, “So What, you can light a candle with your finger and can heal a few scrapes and bruises. You really think you’re impressive, don’t you? You aren’t.”

Hongbin was shocked silent by his words. They argued often but his father had never said something so blunt to him, especially not in such a rude way. Even his mother seemed shocked. Neither of them got a chance to respond before his dad stood, gathering his dishes and plopping them into the wash basin. He got to the doorway before turning around and leveling Hongbin with a look.

“If you think yourself such a little wizard, go ahead and leave. But when it fails you, don’t come crawling back to me.” He took a few steps closer so he was looming over his son, “If you set one foot out of this village for such a foolish reason, don’t bother showing your face here again.” 

And with that, he left. Hongbin looked to his mother for support but she just sighed and averted her gaze. Did they really think his dreams were that stupid? They’re his parents, aren’t they supposed to support and love him no matter what he does? Frustration and despair filled him. Fine. If they wanted to be so unsupportive and intolerant of his dreams, so be it. He stood up suddenly, chair scraping across the wood, making his mother jump in surprise.

“Gods get me out of this fucking town.” He growled, walking briskly from his house into the woods nearby. Whether or not he sat under a tree and cried his frustrations out, that was for him and the creatures of the forest to know.

  
  


The next morning it seemed as if his words to the gods were heeded, because when he arrived at work there was a stranger in the shop he had never seen before. The stranger had short blonde hair, which struck Hongbin as an unusual hair color to have but his confusion was mended at the sight of pointed ears. An elf? In this place?? They almost never got travelers in his village, let alone one that wasn’t human.

When the owner caught sight of him, he introduced the elf as Lee Jaehwan. This was the man he had gotten all of the spellbooks from that Hongbin had read. Apparently, his boss had been gushing about his knack for spell craft to Jaehwan, who asked for some demonstrations. Hongbin help but comply, a flustered blush upon his cheeks. Though they weren’t high level spells, he performed them with more power than they were meant.

“You have a lot of potential in those fingertips, Lee Hongbin.” The elf had said.

He couldn’t help but remember his fathers words from the night before. Did he truly have magical ability or was Jaehwan lying to him? Lying or not, Jaehwan admitted that he hadn’t had an apprentice in a while and was in the market for one, should Hongbin be interested. It was almost too good to be true but he was willing to take the risk. He agreed to meet the elf the next day at town center with his belongings. They’d be going back to Jaehwan’s house in the forests about 6 days travel away. 

And so, Hongbin packed his few belongings into a bag and left the next morning while his parents were still out. Was it cowardly to leave without saying anything? Maybe. Was it petty and childish? Most definitely. Either way, he couldn’t bring himself to care in the moment. True to his word, Jaehwan was there waiting for him in town center. Together, they set off.

Once they got to Jaehwan’s home, Hongbin was immediately put under training to learn spells, curses, jinxes, you name it. When he wasn’t studying spellcraft, he was being taught swordsmanship skills by a friend of his Master; a royal knight named Han Sanghyuk. Hongbin spent years training under his elvish master and only finished at the age of 21. Without magic and sword study to focus on, Hongbin found that ideas like relationships and desire entered his mind often. He had never given it much thought and was never close enough to anyone to even consider indulging his curiosities. Though suddenly he started to take more lingering looks at Jaehwan and couldn’t help but feel attracted to him, at least physically. He looked and looked until he couldn’t look away. Damn, Jaehwan was one beautiful elf, that’s for certain. And so, at the ripe age of 21, Hongbin realized he was attracted to men. 

It wasn’t long until Jaehwan noticed his lingering looks. The elf had then started to feel a bit intrigued by his human companion whose eyes spoke more of his emotions than Hongbin himself. For a short period of time, the duo entered into a relationship. It didn’t take too long for them to realize that while the lust and physical aspects of their relationship worked well, their feelings didn’t progress. Surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward after they broke up and they were lucky enough to go back to their old easy friendship. 

After that, Hongbin decided it was time to do the adventuring he had dreamt of. He bid Jaehwan a temporary goodbye and set off into the world. During his travels he saved a few unfortunate souls and tales spread of his magical abilities and swordsmanship. It was then that the High Courts caught wind of him and started requesting his “assistance”. It was at one of these meeting that he met a prince his age named Kim Wonshik. They became fast friends and Hongbin may or may not have gotten a childish crush on the man but it never amounted to anything; it left as quickly as it arrived.

~~~

Hongbin’s adventures continued, interrupted by occasional quests from the royals of the world. Now, he is 25 and is happy, successful, and has gold to his name. If only his parents could see the man he’s become so they could eat their words.

He had been making his way West to a rumored Phoenix nest when the messenger pigeon arrived with a message. And so, that’s how he found himself on the road to (another) Court-ordered meeting with an elf gasping for air against his side. At times like this, he began to wonder who was the older of the two.

After Jaehwan’s giggles died down, he asked Hongbin what he was doing this close to the Kingdom. 

“The royals of the High Court have decided to... ‘consult’ me on another magic-related issue.” He explained.

“Do they even pay you for all these quests?,” Jaehwan asked as they began walking down the road together. 

Hongbin sighed, and that in itself was an answer for the elf. Even so, he responded anyways, “I think their tolerance of my attitude is their idea of payment. I tend to walk the thin line between opinionated and treason when it comes to Court matters.” This caused the elf to let out a not very elf-like snort.

“It really is a miracle that you haven’t wound up at the chopping block. Even then, you’d find something cheeky to say before being decapitated.”

“And what, exactly, would the ever-witty Lee Hongbin say to the headsman at the time of his execution?” A new voice broke in, startling both Hongbin and Jaehwan.

He took in the man before him. Truly, Han Sanghyuk needed to stop growing otherwise he won’t be able to fit into any doorways in the entire kingdom. He gave the knight a friendly clap on the back before answering his question.

“Well,” Hongbin began, “I’d probably say something suggestive just to piss him off.” He thought for a moment before he responded, “I’d say ‘Well if you wanted head you could’ve just asked.’ But then again if I piss him off too much, he might ‘accidentally’ swing wrong.”

Sanghyuk huffed out a laugh, “It’s a good thing the courts find you so useful, otherwise you might have to use that line.” Sanghyuk looked ahead and noticed they were approaching the city gates. “Speaking of the courts, are we gathering together after your little discussion?”

Hongbin snorted, “You really think I can go without alcohol after listening to their bullshit?” He showed the letter he received to the guard at the gate who pointed him in the direction of his meeting place. “Just gather Wonshik from his princely duties and meet me in my rooms. I’ll be there in a few hours, alright?”

They nodded their assent and with quick goodbyes, set off in different directions. Jaehwan was headed towards the market, probably to sell his potions, while Sanghyuk was presumably heading to the barracks. 

The Hall of Starlight was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been, in Hongbin’s opinion. As he entered the large ornate doors of the hall, he once again took in the decor and beauty of the room. It was a long room with ceilings that rose high above one's head, high enough for some of the smaller giants to stand with their backs straight. Unlike other rooms where the ceiling was flat across, in this room it was a gradual curve. The shape wasn’t what made it so interesting though; the ceiling was covered with a variety of precious stones and gems made to look like a galaxy or nebula. Stones of different shades of blue, black and purple made up the fake sky while diamonds, emeralds, and rubies made up the false stars. When the candles in the hall were lit, the gems would sparkle and shine as if they were real celestial bodies. 

On the sides of the long hall pillars rose from the ground to support the walls, and on those pillars were long, navy blue silk banners with a large golden star on them. Along the sides of the hall were large tables with chairs set up for royalty who took place in the meeting. At the end of the hall was a throne with navy blue cushions and golden detailing. This is where the King would sit to conduct the meetings. Well, he says ‘conduct’, but the King would only begin the meeting and end it, as he couldn’t be bothered by whatever the court’s issue was. Hongbin didn’t much care for the King but since he was Wonshik’s dad, he was very polite to the man. 

The royals in the hall had heard him come in and watched as he approached the King’s throne. He gave a deep bow and greeting to the King before turning to the court with a forced smile.

“This humble servant named Lee Hongbin offers his greetings to the esteemed royals of the court. As always, I hope the heavens have guided you in your pursuits and that the stars have blessed your actions.” 

The royals felt as if his greeting was a bit too flowery to be genuine and almost felt offended but the King did not look phased so they kept their mouths shut and just muttered the greeting back.

“Alright! Now that the esteemed Lords have been greeted, let’s get down to business shall we?”

The courts were quickly beginning to suspect that this meeting in particular was going to be very annoying.

  
  



	2. Eat the rich, drink liquor

The Hall was silent for a few moments before an official stood. Hongbin could never remember his name but recognized him simply because he looked a bit like a goat (not that he would ever admit it aloud, for fear of death). As the old man began to speak, Hongbin noted with a barely concealed chuckle that not only did he look like a goat, he sounded like one too. 

“Thank you for coming at such short notice. Today’s matter is one of great importance and the Court would appreciate it if matters could be kept within the Hall of Starlight and not spread about.” 

“Of course, I would not dare speak a word of it.” Hongbin replied smoothly, as if he wasn’t already planning out what he would tell his friends immediately after the meeting. 

“We thank you for your discretion. I will give you background on this situation before we make requests, “ Lord Goat says, pausing to gather his thoughts. “As spellsword Lee Hongbin has always insisted, I will keep this short and to the point. About 17 years ago, a magical sword surfaced suddenly in the hands of an Orc lord in the north. He pillaged and destroyed many villages before the Court was able to send reinforcements. Thankfully, the Orc Lord was defeated and the sword retrieved. Despite it’s master’s demise, the sword rebelled against any who tried to wield or destroy it so the Court decided the best course of action was to seal the sword.” 

Hongbin cut in at this point, “Let me guess, the sword wouldn’t let itself be sealed?” 

Lord Goat nodded his head, “The sword has a slight sentience to it. It must be wielded otherwise it can lash out on its own, however, it will not let just anybody wield it. So, we had a variety of princes and knights and even some commoners attempt to wield it but only one succeeded. A prince named Cha Hakyeon.” 

“So I assume you sealed this Cha Hakyeon in a secluded location with a sentient sword and it worked.” He got a nod in confirmation. “If that’s the case, why are you concerning yourself with it again?” 

This time another court official spoke up. He looked uncannily like a bull, with a temperament to match. 

“It’s none of your business why we want it. It’s your job to retrieve it and the prince,” Lord Bull grumbled. 

Hongbin was struck by that line, “I’m sorry, what? I am retrieving the sword and the prince? Why can’t you send for him to come himself?” 

Lord Bull snorted, “If we could do that, you wouldn’t be here. The prince is in a fortress that is easy to enter but extremely difficult to leave, especially without a skill in magic. Cha Hakyeon comes from a kingdom that does not teach magic to their nobles, therefore he can not leave. He is the only one that can wield the sword we want so naturally you must retrieve him as well.” 

Hongbin somehow managed to hold in his curses but he was not as successful in softening his tone. 

“I am a spellsword. I retrieve artifacts and deal with beasts, not people.” 

Suddenly, the King spoke up from the front of the Hall, startling some of the officials and Hongbin himself. 

“You ‘retrieve’ and ‘deal with’ whatever we tell you. You will set out tomorrow for this quest, at the break of dawn. A servant will provide you with supplies and a letter providing details of the quest. You are dismissed.” 

Hongbin gave a low bow to the king and the court officials before hastily exiting the Hall of Starlight. As much as he hates their bullshit, he has some sense of self-preservation.

~~~

Hongbin is three cups of alcohol deep before he even dares to speak of what happened. Jaehwan, Wonshik, and Sanghyuk are sitting around a table with him in his chambers, each nursing their own glass of liquor. He has to give them props for listening to him rant for the last fifteen minutes. 

“Can you fucking believe it? They send me to retreve a prince! They know how much I hate princes and their shitty, rude, arrogant attitudes. No offense, Wonshik.” 

“Offense taken.” 

“And the only information I get about this ‘dangerous’ fortress is whatever is gonna be in that letter. Honestly, the carrier pigeon they sent could give better explanations than them.” He seethes, slamming his glass down on the table, surprisingly not breaking it. 

“Hey Bin, this sounds a lot more important than it seems. Hell, if it can make the King actually speak up in a meeting like that it must be.” Jaehwan chimed in, suddenly the voice of reason. Hongbin scoffs but doesn’t reply, taking another large sip of his drink. 

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Sanghyuk asks, “We can meet you in the forest that way the courts don’t know you are getting help.” 

He shakes his head ‘no’, “If this does turn out to be dangerous, there’s no way in hell I’m letting any of you come. You are all too important to die, both to me and to others.” 

Wonshik sighs, “And that’s why we want you to go with someone, in case it is dangerous. You’re just as important as us Bin, ‘commoner’ or not.” Hongbin doesn’t agree with he words but he definitely appreciates them. 

He knows he is a commoner, no matter what skills he possesses or how much the court calls on him. Despite their claimed respect for him, the never cease to remind him that he is nothing but a pawn for them to utilize until he is no longer worthwhile. At the end of the day, he is disposable and is in no place to make demands and argue with nobility and this is something he accepted long ago. 

“I should probably rest soon, the journey there is gonna take almost a week in itself.” He says, resting his head in his hands. 

“When do you think you will be back?” Jaehwan asks, worry creasing his brows. 

“Who knows. They made it sound like getting out of the fortress is difficult and requires a lot of energy.” 

Sanghyuk sighs, “Remember to rest when you need to. The last thing you need is to be weak and caught off guard by something much bigger and deadlier than you.” 

“Oh!” Wonshik exclaims, “And remember, even though Cha Hakyeon is a prince, you are in charge on this mission, so if he wants to argue tell him the the King himself gave you these orders.” 

Hongbin acknowledges his words with a hum, suddenly feeling very tired. Noticing his weariness, his friends soon bid him goodnight and good luck but Jaehwan hung back for a moment after the others were gone. 

“Binnie, come here for a second.” 

Hongbin stood and walked over to the elf, who stepped forward and started to tie something around his neck. He looked down and saw it was a necklace with an unnatural looking crystal fastened to it with gold wire. The crystal itself was a dark purple color but almost seemed to give out a faint glow as it was tied before fading away. 

“What’s this?” 

The elf sighed, “It’s a necklace, what else? I enchanted it to help you during your quest. I put a lot of power into it, so don’t you dare lose it Lee Hongbin!” 

“Can’t you be a bit more specific? What does it do?” 

Jaehwan laughed, “I’m not quite sure, I wasn’t aiming for a specific enchantment. I made it to help you and help you it shall, in whatever way it sees fit.” 

Hongbin rolled is eyes, “Oh I’m sure it’ll help me alright...” His tone suddenly got more serious, “Jae, I will be fine. You don’t have to give something like this to me.”

Jaehwan huffed and pretended to pout, “I make and enchant a necklace just for you and this is the thanks I get?” The pout faded away into a small smile. “Hongbin, I may not be your master anymore but you are very important to me and I am always going to do my best to help and protect you.” 

Hongbin couldn’t help but smile and pull the other man into a hug. “You worry too much, Jae. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He pulled away but Jaehwan still seemed unconvinced. “I promise, if I need help, I will use it.” 

“You’d better.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll kick your ass.” 

Hongbin smiled, “Goodnight Jae. I’ll see you when I see you.” 

”Goodnight Binnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let anyone who reads this know, this story will definitely be finished but updates will be a bit slow because I work a lot and also personal reasons


	3. I place Cha Hakyeon in Attack Mode!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Lee Hongbin wasn’t blind. This was by far the prettiest man he had ever seen, with a lithe body, tanned skin, and pretty eyes that immediately locked with Hongbin’s. There was a long moment of silence before the prince spoke.
> 
> “You know, it isn’t very polite to enter someone’s room without knocking first.”

In the end, it takes Hongbin more than a week to get to the fortress. Part of his tardiness was caused by his own procrastination and the other part by a small family along the way that begged for his help in fending off imps that were terrorizing their home. 

Really, it wasn't difficult. Imps usually meant no real harm and just enjoyed playing pranks of unsuspecting creatures. All he really did was ask politely if they would move along for a few gold coins and they agreed. Whether they agreed at the promise of wealth or simply because someone was nice to them was unknown to Hongbin but at the end of the day, he was just glad they left without an issue. Hongbin was also quite glad that the family reimbursed him for the gold coins he gave to the Imps.

The rest of his journey to the small fortress was peaceful and uneventful aside from having to traverse dense foliage. He wondered to himself why the forest was so dense when he had seen many deer along the way. Could it be the power of the sword that is scaring them off?

Looking at the large stone structure, Hongbin couldn't help but think it looked abnormally eerie, as if there was an illusion spell cast upon it to deter unwanted attention. After a few minutes of inspection, it became clear that the illusion spell wasn't the only magical barrier prohibiting entry, there was also a magical ward across the entry way into the gloomy fortress. For someone like Lee Hongbin who had excelled at magic for many years, the ward wasn't all that hard to break.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the ward to disappear and be replaced by stone bricks similar to those around it. He was trapped inside. At least now he truly understood why the Court said the fortress was easy to enter but hard to leave.

Despite being taken aback and a bit more wary, Hongbin just shrugged and continued on through the dilapidated structure. As he looked around, he noted that there was a suspicious lack of defense for once someone got in the fortress. He couldn't help but think a creature should be attacking him or he should have triggered a spell array but nothing happened.

Was he complaining? Absolutely not. 

Perhaps this place really was built with the intention of letting you enter but not leave. It seemed a bit sadistic, to trap someone in a place like this rather than just turn them away with a complicated spell or a guardian and let them go free. Hongbin suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the prince Cha Hakyeon, who probably had no choice at all in the matter and couldn't escape without aid. If this prince was like the other royals he had met, that sympathy might not last long.

Speaking of the prince Cha Hakyeon, as Hongbin made his way to the top of the fortress, scanning each floor along the way, he noticed signs of life. A candle that had obviously been burned recently, books that lacked the cover of cobwebs, and even some chests of clothing that had disturbed dust on the lid, showing it had been opened recently. These signs of life increased as he finally reached the top of the fortress, where at the end of the hall stood a set of double doors, behind which would be a prince, hopefully.

Wasting no time, Hongbin approached the doors and slowly pushed them open. Sure enough, there was the prince. He was lounging on a daybed at the side of the room looking extremely bored with a book in his right hand and his left hand holding loosely at the sword’s hilt where it hung at his hip. 

Now, Lee Hogbin wasn’t blind. This was by far the prettiest man he had ever seen, with a lithe body, tanned skin, and pretty eyes that immediately locked with Hongbin’s. There was a long moment of silence before the prince spoke.

“You know, it isn’t very polite to enter someone’s room without knocking first.”

Hongbin was a bit taken aback at first but became a bit disappointed. Was this Cha Hakyeon going to be like those other bratty princes?

“Well, I think these are extenuating circumstances. The High Courts have sent me to collect you.”

Hakyeon let out a huff of humorless laughter, “To _collect_ me? You make it sound as if I'm some prize to be won,” He sighed and shook his head, “They don’t care about getting me back, it's this sword they want.”

Hongbin fully entered the room and crossed his arms, “Either way, you get to leave this place. Are you really going to complain?”

Hakyeon didn’t answer that question and instead stood and took a good look at Hongbin as if he was appraising him. Hongbin gave the man a smirk and asked if he liked what he was seeing.

“What's there to like seeing? You barge into my fortress and claim the court sent you for me and my sword. You really think you’re powerful enough to get us out of here? And since when is it appropriate for you to be so rude to a prince? Did the world change while I was away?” Hakyeon spoke quickly and harshly, destroying what little patience Hongbin had left.

“Alright, listen here _Your Highness,_ ” Hongbin all but spat, “You don’t like my attitude? That’s fine, you don’t have to like me. But please, don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Let’s just leave and be done with it.”

Hakyeon put his hands on his hips, “And how do I know you can get us out? I seem to remember the Court officials telling me that only people really gifted in magic can exit this place and well…” He gave Hongbin’s attire a look, “You don’t look like some powerful mage.”

“Would you like me to demonstrate then, your highness?” Hongbin seethed.

Hakyeon tapped his chin as if in deep thought. 

“This is how it’s going to go,” The prince began, “You are going to show me how you handle magic, as you so kindly offered, and then you are going to duel me with swords. Who knows what kind of creatures we run into and if your magic takes a hit? I’m not going to die because you don't know how to use a weapon.”

“Fine, if it will please his highness, this humble mage can only agree.” Hongbin replied, voice dripping sarcasm. 

Hongbin was quick to show his elemental abilities, first sending a large ball of flame against a far wall before dissipating the smoke with a wave of his hand. Then, he sent a bolt of lightning towards a nearby chair, which flew to the other side of the room and broke into pieces. Suddenly, the mage turned and sent a spike of ice towards the prince, missing his head by a few inches. Surprisingly, Cha Hakyeon didn’t even flinch.

“Hmm… You have good spellcraft, I’ll give you that. But, how is your swordsmanship?” Hakyeon drew the sword from its sheath, leveling it a Hongbin. 

Hongbin withdrew his own sword from where it usually lay hidden beneath his cloak, “Better than you think.”

Their swords met with a loud clash of steel on steel. The duel had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone appreciates the YuGiOh reference in the chapter title.


	4. Hello darkness my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Hongbin…” Hakyeon asked before the mage could walk forward, grabbing Hongbin’s arm to stop him, “If the Court made all of these defenses, why couldn’t they have come to break the spells themselves?”
> 
> Hongbin was silent for a moment, turning the words over in his head. 
> 
> “I think… that it’s possible the Court is expecting one of us not to return. Maybe they’re hoping we can’t get out but if i had to guess who they’d want to get rid of… It wouldn’t be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to make up for my slow updates I made this chapter longer than the ones before, at a little over 2,000 words!
> 
> I'm gonna try to keep future chapters around that length as well :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

In retrospect, Cha Hakyeon mused, perhaps he shouldn’t cause so much trouble for someone sent by the High Court officials. He knew he was making things difficult for the mage in front of him by acting bratty and entitled but he felt he had due cause to piss off the court. When you are forced against your will to some dark, dingy castle in the middle of the night just because you can wield some important sword, it is hard not to be angry. 

He is dislodged from his thoughts by a hard blow from the mage, almost causing him to stumble back.

“Not only did you enter without knocking and make rude demands, you also failed to introduce yourself. I’m surprised that even the High Court would relate with such a rude person.” Hakyeon jabbed. He didn’t have to be such an ass but by the gods, was he enjoying the way the mage’s face flushed red with anger.

Despite the man's clear anger, the mage was quick to tolerate “The High Court is much ruder than I am, I assure you. But I suppose you already knew that, since I can only imagine that they didn’t exactly ask for your cooperation.” He sent a pointed look to their surroundings and looked back to Hakyeon with a condescending smirk.

Hakyeon quickly quelled his irritation and sent a flurry of slashes towards the other with all the power and grace of a Phoenix. For all the talk he had, the mage was clearly growing frustrated with the sword fight and made the mistake of stepping too close to Hakyeon.

In a swift move, the prince swept the mage's feet from under him while simultaneously pushing his forearm into his chest. The mage fell as expected and tried to get up only to find the edge of a sword at his neck.

"What's your name, mage?" Hakyeon asked, smug in his success.

"...Lee Hongbin." The mage gritted out.

"Hongbin, I have to say, your sword skills aren't that impressive but at least you're pretty."

Hongbin pushed the sword away and sat up, “Fuck off, you know my swordplay isn’t bad.”

Hakyeon held a hand out to Hongbin to help him up and after glaring at it, the mage let the prince help him.

Hakyeon smirked, “You may be good, but I’m better.”

He only got a huff in reply.

“Alright mage,” Hakyeon sighed, “I suppose you are strong enough to get us out of here in one piece.” He looked around at the room he had spent so many years in and found that he was excited to leave the dingy fortress. 

Hongbin rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the permission, your highness. Let’s go.” If it were a different situation, Hakyeon would’ve taken offense with how his title was practically growled but in the wake of his success and leaving this prison, he found that he could care less what Hongbin thinks of him. He was finally free.

“Alright mage, this way. I don’t know much about getting out of this place but I do know where the exit is.”

Hakyeon led the way down the fortress to the ground level and to a dark corner that Hongbin had looked over when he entered the fortress. In front of them was a set of stairs seemingly leading down to a basement door but something about it made their hairs stand on end. Very few people had entered the fortress before Hongbin in search of rumored “treasure” and each time they were barely gifted enough to get in, so when they tried to leave… Hakyeon couldn’t begin to guess what happened to them behind this door. 

Hongbin stepped forwards and put a hand against the door, feeling for any kind of enchantment or hex that could potentially be upon it. Hakyeon approached it as well and while he could feel a tingle along his skin, he otherwise couldn’t feel anything besides a vague sense that something was off. 

“How can you tell if there's a spell on it?” He asked the mage, who didn’t answer for a few moments. 

Hongbin took his hand off the door, “When you study spellcraft, the magic isn’t just there when you call it, it’s under your skin, in your veins, it’s… a part of you. So, when I touch something that is enchanted or cursed, I can feel my own magic reacting to it.” The mage sighed in frustration, “It’s really hard to explain the feeling but it's almost as if the door has an energy of its own, a pulse, where it normally would not.”

Hakyeon truthfully didn't understand much more than before but then again, he never learned any magic at all. Hongbin didn't seem to expect a response and turned back to the door.

"It's not a particularly powerful spell, but I don't know what will happen if I break it. Did the court tell you anything about it, your highness?" 

Hongbin surprisingly didn't put any malice in the title and seemed to be doing it out of habit, which Hakyeon found interesting. He must have frequent dealings with royalty if he can go from anger back to begrudging respect that quickly.

"They didn't even tell me I was going to be locked in a stone prison for years, let alone anything about getting out." Hakyeon practically growled, bitter from the memories that the words brought up.

Hongbin seemed surprised at that, looking back at Hakyeon with wide eyes.

"They made you come here without telling you why!?" 

Hakyeon shrugged, "Technically I wasn't made to do anything. One moment I was holding the sword and giving it a few swings as requested by the Court and next thing I knew I was here, with a note telling me where I was and why."

Hongbin shook his head in disbelief, "They probably used a spell to knock you unconscious. They're all pieces of shit, every single one," He gave Hakyeon a wry smile, "When you have money and power, what difference does the feelings of a prince or a commoner make? Not even you hold power to them, despite being royalty yourself."

Hakyeon said nothing in reply, despite recognizing the truth in Hongbin's words. It was true he held little power to the Court but his father did. Had he ever done anything to get Hakyeon back? Though, if he had tried, the court would have found a way to silence his complaints whether through bribery, threats or… 

He couldn't bear to think about it. What's done is done, what's the use of holding grudges if he knows nothing of the situation? Right now, they should be getting out of this gods forsaken fortress, not talking about the 'hows' and 'whys'.

Seeing that the Prince was distracted by his own thoughts, Hongbin got to work disenchanting the door. He put his hand palm out towards the door and Hakyeon watched intrigued as an icy blue glow emanated from the mage's hand. The door appeared to be covered in a layer of transparent color before the glow on the door and in Hongbin's hand disappeared and the door returned to normal. 

"That was… weird." Hakyeon mumbled, touching the door hesitantly.

Hongbin snorted in amusement, "So you watch my elemental spells without blinking an eye yet you're impressed by a simple enchantment removal spell. I think you're the weird one, your highness." 

Hakyeon just shrugged and opened the heavy door, slowly entering the next room. Well, it wasn’t exactly a room. Behind the door was what seemed to be the entrance to some kind of cave system, but it was so dark that neither the prince or the mage could see much aside from what the little the light from the doorway revealed. Hongbin tried to light a fire in his palm but it was quickly extinguished against his will.

“What the fuck?” He said to the darkness, but Hakyeon answered him just the same.

“You have very colorful language. Why’d the fire die like that?” 

“Hell if i know,” Hongbin was just as confused as the prince. Hakyeon thought back to the enchanted door just behind them and suddenly had an idea.

“Perhaps this part of the cave is enchanted as well. It'd be hard to escape a place if you can’t see where you’re going.”

Hongbin hummed, placing his hand against the stony cavern wall, “I think you may be right. There’s some kind of magic embedded in these walls. The Courts are not very creative are they?”

Hakyeon felt the same but couldn’t help but worry about other methods the Courts would use to keep people out. Assuming this sword was as important as their note had said, there was no telling what kind of dangers they would face ahead. Now that he thinks of it…

“Hey, Hongbin…” Hakyeon asked before the mage could walk forward, grabbing Hongbin’s arm to stop him, “If the Court made all of these defenses, why couldn’t they have come to break the spells themselves?”

Hongbin was silent for a moment, turning the words over in his head. 

“I think… that it’s possible the Court is expecting one of us not to return. Maybe they’re hoping we can’t get out but if i had to guess who they’d want to get rid of… It wouldn’t be you.”

Hakyeon didn’t know how to feel about Hongbin’s words. On the one hand, the Court officials were just as power hungry and apathetic as the commoners believed them to be but surely not all of them were bad. Why would they want to kill Hongbin if he was a powerful mage that they could use? If there was anything the officials wanted more than money and power, it was people to do their work for them.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” Hongbin continued before Hakyeon could respond, “I just wish we had a way to fucking see.”

As if it heard him, the crystal that Jaehwan had tied upon his neck the day before his departure began to glow, bright enough that they could see about 10 feet ahead of them. It wouldn’t be great if there was an enemy before them but at least they wouldn’t trip over each other or walk off a ledge. 

“Remind me to thank Jae if we get out of this place, because he just saved our asses,” Hongbin said, starting forward into the cavern with Hakyeon still holding onto his arm.

“Jae? Who’s he?” Hakyeon asked.

Hongbin chuckled, “He is this cute little blonde elf that taught me magic. He usually creates potions these days but he is one hell of an enchanter as well,” He held up the luminescent crystal to Hakyeon, “He enchanted this and gave it to me before I came here but never said what it does.”

The prince nodded his head in understanding but then tilted his head in confusion, “But, if he was the one who enchanted it to glow, how did he know we may need a light?”

Hongbin shrugged, “I don’t even think he knew it would glow. Enchantments aren’t always as specific as a certain element or a healing effect, sometimes you can enchant with intention as well. He only said it was enchanted to help us and that's what it's doing.”

Hakyeon couldn't help but think that magic was more complicated than it was worth. 

As they continued down the cavern, Hakyeon realised that they were starting to decline in altitude and the tunnel was getting wider. Being a prince, Hakyeon had spent his life (before the fortress) in castles and kingdoms that were bustling and dense with buildings. Due to this upbringing, Hakyeon had little knowledge of cave systems and even less experience with them, but he had a feeling they were heading towards a proper cavern. As soon as this thought hit him, he stopped, Hongbin nearly falling at the sudden resistance. 

"What's the problem?" The mage asked, slightly irritated from his stumble.

"I think we are approaching a cave." 

Hongbin gave Hakyeon a withering look.

"Ok? And?" 

The prince sighed in frustration, "Think about what could be waiting in that cave. There's no way the courts wouldn't use all that space for some kind of trap."

Hongbin slowly nodded, realizing the truth in Hakyeon's words. Despite realizing the danger, there was no choice but to continue down the tunnel. It didn't take long to reach the cavern, the prince and the mage practically tip-toeing into it.

As expected, rocks weren't the only things in the cavern. It was a wide space but high above their heads was a crack in the ceiling where a little bit of light could filter through, lighting up the cave enough so that they could barely see to the other side. Towards the opposite side was a small river cutting through the stony floor, deep but thin enough that you could jump across. Hakyeon felt that when they had the chance they could stop, get a drink, and plan ahead.

However, there was a rather large issue with this cavern.

A rather large issue that was currently stirring from its slumber, affixing them with rage filled yellow eyes.


	5. Adopt don't shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon hadn't left the cave after all. The prince was standing protectively in front of him, sword unsheathed and pointed directly at the dragon. Hongbin wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry. 
> 
> What was Hakyeon thinking?
> 
> He opened his mouth to tell the prince to leave, but the more he watched, the more he noticed something off.
> 
> The dragon wasn't attacking.

"H-Hongbin… What the hell is that?" Hakyeon stuttered, grasping Hongbin's arm hard enough to leave bruises.

Hongbin forced them behind a nearby boulder, once behind it he attempted to light a flame in his hand and succeeded. His magic was back, thank the stars.

The beast had dark blue-green leathery skin with scales littering its shoulders, hips, and head. It had a long body and short legs which held it low to the ground but it had a long neck which made it quite tall. It's head was angular and had fin-like frills protruding from the top of its head and jaw. Most notably, for a number of reasons, it had many sharp teeth that shone in the low light.

"It's something draconian, that's for sure," he whispered, peeking around the boulder, "Looks like some kind of sea serpent to me… it doesn't seem to have wings but it has webbing like a water based dragon would."

"If it's a sea serpent, then why isn't it in the sea!?" The prince whisper-shouted.

Hongbin glared at the prince, "I don't know Hakyeon, why don't you go ask it?"

Hakyeon opened his mouth to reply but was quickly shushed by the mage's hand covering his mouth. The dragon had managed to get a few feet from the boulder they were hiding behind while they were distracted and was now sniffing around. Hongbin was confused on how it didn't see them in the first place but then he had a realization.

If the dragon was amphibious as he believed, it probably used the river to swim out of the cavern in order to find food. If that was the case, it probably had bad eyesight in the darkness like them. That was both great news and horrible news.

The good news was, it was going to have a hard time seeing them if they tried to escape or attack.

The bad news was, with the lack of eye sight, its other senses would've heightened.

His fears were confirmed when the sniffing got close enough that he could feel the creature's hot breath on him, and it let out a low growl. Hongbin slowly moved so that he could speak into the prince's ear.

"Run," he whispered, "Make for the river, I'll distract it."

Hakyeon frantically shook his head no, reluctant to leave Hongbin to the beast's mercy.

Hongbin pushed the prince away and shouted, "GO!"

All at once, the prince ran for the next boulder, the dragon let out a roar that shook stones from the cave's roof, and Hongbin sent a flash of magical light right at its yellow eyes, temporarily blinding it.

The dragon reeled back with a snarl and Hongbin took off towards the center of the cavern with the hope that Hakyeon would take the hint and stick to the sides where the light didn't reach.

As soon as Hongbin turned back around to face the dragon, it was already behind him and rearing back as if to breathe fire at him. Hongbin thought he was done for when suddenly he was surrounded by a magical ward, deflecting the flames sent his way by the dragon.

Once again, the crystal around his neck was glowing, but not to act as a light source. This time, it had surrounded him in protective magic and prevented his untimely death. 

He was REALLY going to have to give Jaehwan one hell of a gift when he returned to the Kingdom.

The ward flickered away and Hongbin conjured up a few ice spikes and sent them flying at the dragon. They obviously hurt the beast a bit, as it had let out a bellow, but had not pierced its thick hide. He knew it would not but it was a good distraction as he ran to the river with the intent to find Hakyeon and get the hell out of there.

He didn't see the prince when he got to the water and hesitated at the edge. Did Hakyeon leave him behind while he was occupied?

He didn't have long to ponder this question before he felt a sharp pain run across his right shoulder blade and down his back and suddenly, he was on the other side of the river collapsed and confused. The dragon had gotten close while he was thinking and had left him with fairly deep claw slashes. 

The pain was fierce, and his vision got blurry with unshed tears. He heard the beasts footsteps approaching and thought he was done for when suddenly, they stopped.

Hongbin blinked away the blurriness and looked up, and the sight before him nearly made his heart stop. 

Hakyeon hadn't left the cave after all. The prince was standing protectively in front of him, sword unsheathed and pointed directly at the dragon. Hongbin wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry. 

What was Hakyeon thinking?

He opened his mouth to tell the prince to leave, but the more he watched, the more he noticed something off.

The dragon wasn't attacking.

It was obviously still angered, its yellow eyes narrowed in rage at its unwelcome visitors. However, it stayed exactly where it was, not moving a muscle. 

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to leave!" Hongbin hissed, anger ultimately winning over his thankfulness (if he was angry because he was worried for the prince, well, he would think about that later).

Hakyeon didn't even glance back at him, locked into a stalemate with the dragon but he still responded.

"You forget, mage. I'm a prince, I don't have to do what I'm told." He finally glances back, and the dragon remains still, "You really think I'd let you die? I'm not that heartless."

Hongbin stumbles to his feet but won't step any closer. He has had enough close proximity to danger today. Raising his left arm, he reaches around to his right side and uses a healing spell to stop the blood flow. It barely clots the wound but it's enough. He observes the dragon again and notices that its eyes have calmed a bit, as if its temper is being cooled.

"Why isn't it attacking? We should both be dead right now," His voice is strained, the slashes on the back disagreeing with his movements.

"I don't know," Hakyeon shrugged, "As soon as I drew the sword, it froze."

Hongbin was starting to come up with a theory, one that sent goosebumps all over his body.

"Your highness… I want you to try something. I want you to picture in your head the dragon laying down."

The prince looked back at him, obviously confused but acquiesced to his request.

As Hongbin expected (and dreaded) the dragon lowered itself onto its belly, seemingly calm at last.

"Fuck." 

Hakyeon looked at him in concern, "What is it? Why did it do that?"

Hongbin took a moment to answer, collecting his thoughts over the matter, "I think… that this sword grants the wielder the ability to control magical creatures. That much is obvious with the dragon, but…" he trailed off.

Hakyeon was looking increasingly more stressed, and even the dragon reacted to his emotions, shifting restlessly where it lay.

"But what, Hongbin?"

Hongbin finally met his gaze, drawing it away from the dragon, "But… Elves, Fae, Dryads, Orcs, they're all magical creatures as well. It can control magical animals but what if it can control magical humans too?"

Hakyeon was silent for a bit, looking at the dragon for a while then back at Hongbin.

"I think…" He began hesitantly, "That since magical humans have more consciousness than magical animals, they may be able to resist the sword. But if I'm the only one who can wield it, that's not something we have to worry about, is it?"

Hongbin couldn't help but think back to what the court officials had said during their meeting about the evil orc who had originally owned the sword. If both he and Hakyeon could wield it, did that mean there were others?

Before he could think any further, Hongbin grunted as another wave of pain washed over him from the slashes on his shoulder and back. He raised his right arm and as he thought, it pulled on his wounds too much. Here he was responsible for another human life and he couldn't even use one of his arms.

With the dragon under Hakyeon's control, they could at least use it for protection if they met another creature before they escaped the cave. Hakyeon seemed to realise this as well and said words that Hongbin was dreading to hear.

"I think we can get out if we go into the river. We can use the dragon to get us through quickly." The prince said, and Hongbin felt that he might finally faint.

"Ah, about that…" Hongbin began with a nervous chuckle, "I, um, I can't swim."

Hakyeon seemed very surprised by this.

"Don't you have spells for breathing underwater or something?" The prince asked, confused.

He shouldn't have gotten angry, but the pain was getting to him and Hongbin felt a bit offended, "You know, your highness, there isnt a spell for every single thing I may need. Do you know how hard it is to create a spell like that? How much time and effort would go into making it or learning it? You know, magic-"

At this point Hakyeon stopped listening to Hongbins rant and focused his attention back to the dragon still laying down near them. He hesitantly sheathed the sword, expecting the dragon to stop obeying his command but it just calmly stared back at him. So it would do as he said without the sword having to be in his hand? That was convenient. 

At this point, Hongbin was still ranting and was now pacing as he did so. This made Hakyeon smile. He had never met someone as blunt as Hongbin. When you are a prince, all you hear is honeyed words meant to gain your favor but now he had met someone who didnt care what rank he was or what power he held. It was refreshing.

We need to leave.

Hakyeon nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice and turned his head wildly. It sounded as if the voice was right next to his ear. He looked around until finally he locked eyes with the dragon, who was staring intently back at him.

"What the fuck." He whispered. Perhaps Hongbin's brash choice of language was rubbing off on him. He would think more on that later. Probably. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh, you remember how I said I would update quicker...?
> 
> The lie detector determined THAT was a lie. 
> 
> In my defense I got a new job and have been working both there and at my old job for my last two weeks at old job and I have been so tired. On top of that, I am newly single. So yeah things have been, as the kids say, not very lit. But on the bright side, my new job has better hours which means I will be home early and will have time to write! I have a lot of ideas for the future of this story and the plot will thicken when they return from their little adventure.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)


End file.
